Missing in Action
|temporada = Cinco |episódio = 12 |produção = 5.06 |estreia = *5 de Janeiro de 2013 *21 de Maio de 2013 |diretor = Steward Lee |roteirista = Brent Friedman |cronologia = 20 ABY |anterior = A Sunny Day in the Void |próximo = Point of No Return }} "Missing in Action" é o décimo segundo episódio da quinta temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars, e também o centésimo episódio da série. É a terceira parte de um arco de quatro partes sobre as aventuras de R2-D2 e um grupo de droides. Estreou no dia 21 de Maio de 2013. Descrição oficial "Numa cidade quase vazia, R2-D2 e sua equipe encontram um clone comando sofrendo de amnésia." Resumo da trama O Esquadrão-D chegou na puída cidade de Pons Ora. Coronel Gascon e WAC-47 entram em uma lanchonete pra descansar enquanto os astromecânicos fazem reconhecimento procurando por inimigos. Mas logo após chegarem, Gascon e WAC são rudemente enxotados pelo cozinheiro da lanchonete, Borkus. WAC leva Gascon para o lado da lanchonete onde um enxame de insetos correm em direção ao lixo. Embora com nojo de comer as sobras, Gascon não vê alternativa. Mas antes que pudesse dar uma mordida, um lavador de pratos Humano chamado Gregor sai da lanchonete para jogar o lixo, acidentalmente acertando Gascon. Se desculpando pelo mal-entendido, Gregor lhe oferece alguma comida. No entanto, Gascon olha para Gregor e o identifica como um soldado clone. Mas Gregor aparentemente não faz ideia do que é um clone e é forçado a voltar pro trabalho. Gascon e WAC então se reúnem com os astromecânicos, que confirmam a presença de Separatistas em Abafar. Após seu turno acabar, Gregor pergunta a Borkus o que é um clone. O Sullustano vagamente diz que os clones lutam uma guerra galáctica e diz a Gregor esquecer sobre isso, lembrando-o que tinha sido ele quem o encontrou. Embora Gregor ainda aprecie sua ajuda, ele pergunta como chegou em Abafar. Borkus evita a pergunta, e diz a Gregor ir pra casa e nunca mencionar a palavra "clone" de novo. Enquanto isso, o Esquadrão-D encontra um campo de decolagem pesadamente vigiado. Embora Gascon insista que eles discretamente sigam até uma lançadeira, os droides apontam que os Separatistas podem estar à procura deles após sua aventura no couraçado. E seria um suicídio um ataque direto, Gascon decide alistar a ajuda de Gregor. O Esquadrão-D encontra o apartamento de Gregor e chamam sua atenção quando R2 projeta um holograma do Capitão Rex. Eles explicam pra ele suas verdadeiras origens clone, feito pra lutar pela República. Gregor hesita em acreditar neles, dizendo que ele tem sorte Borkus pague seu aluguel. Gascon corrige que ele é o escravo de Borkus. Como Gregor tem amnésia, Gascon faz R2 ler o código de identificação no pulso de Gregor, revelando-o como um clone comando. Acredita-se que ele tinha sido perdido em ação na Batalha de Sarrish, uma das derrotas militares mais devastadoras da República. Recuperando vagas memórias da batalha, Gregor concorda em ajudar o Esquadrão-D. Eles então vão buscar pelo equipamento dele, sem saber Borkus está os observando. Eles vão à lanchonete de Borkus, e o Sullustano os encontra e revela que ele tem o equipamento de Gregor. Gregor exige saber porque ele escondeu a verdade dele. Borkus diz que ele não se importava e lembra que Gregor tem com ele uma dívida de vida. O clone retrucou que ele tinha feito dele um escravo e exige seu equipamento. Borkus tenta atacar Gregor mas os droides o prendem. Quando o Esquadrão-D se prepara pra sair, Borkus implora para Gregor não sair mas ele recusa. Borkus então revela que os Separatistas planejam explodir um cruzador da República em órbita com o combustível rhydonium que eles mineraram. Ele diz que eles nunca escaparão e vão acabar implorando a ele por um emprego. O Esquadrão-D volta para a zona de decolagem, confirmando que Borkus dizia a verdade. Eles com unanimidade decidem salvar o cruzador. Gregor dá fogo de cobertura para Gascon e os droides enquanto eles seguem caminho para a lançadeira. Entretanto, os droides de batalha veem o Esquadrão-D e abrem fogo contra eles. Um tiro perdido atinge um barril de rhydonium, derrubando BZ e Gascon dentro dele. O Coronel diz a WAC para deixá-lo, uma ordem que o pit droide rapidamente cumpre. No entanto, Gregor volta por ele e fica pra trás para cobrir a fuga. Embora Gascon e R2 insistem que podem salvá-lo, Gregor promete que ele voltará pra casa. Quando os Separatistas o cercam, Gregor atira em barris por perto, causando enormes explosões. Enquanto sua nave deixa Abafar, Gascon promete que o sacrifício de Gregor não será esquecido e eles esperarão pelo seu retorno. Continuidade "Missing in Action" foi originalmente publicado pela Star Wars Insider 137 como o décimo primeiro episódio da quinta temporada, mas a ordem publicada foi revisada pela publicação. 250px|right|thumb|Logo azul lembrando [[Legends:R2-D2|R2-D2.]] A logo deste episódio, tradicionalmente amarela, foi pintada de azul para lembrar o R2-D2 . Os outros três episódios deste arco, Secret Weapons, A Sunny Day in the Void e Point of No Return, também exibiram a logo de abertura azul. Entretanto, essa não é a primeira vez que mudam a cor da logo. Na 4ª temporada, os dois últimos episódios (Brothers e Revenge), a logo foi pintada de vermelho, devido ao retorno de Darth Maul. Aparições Notas e referências Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars